Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers
by The Blue Time Ranger
Summary: They say third time's the charm. Kurumi is once more awakened in the modern day, but this time, the world desperately needs the Steel Angels to prevent an unfathomable disaster from befalling our world. Kurumi, her sisters, and her new master will have to fight with everything they've got to stop the dark plans of the insidious Neo Academia and save the world they hold so dear...
1. Kurumi's Modern Day Awakening!

His life wasn't anything special or unusual.

He was just a normal boy in a normal world.

Fifteen-year-old Nick Kelly looked up at the sky on his way to school. This was his life. Nothing really exciting to it, but nothing that would make him wish he had something better.

All in all, he was okay with the life he had now.

"Hey, Kelly!"

Except for maybe that.

Nick spun around and came face-to-face with what was quite literally the bane of his existence: the local bully, Kaitou.

"So, what's your game today?" Nick growled, obviously not in the mood to be dealing with Kaitou today.

"The usual," Kaitou sneered. "Hand over your lunch money and _maybe_ I'll go easy on you."

"In case you haven't noticed, _buddy_, I brought my own lunch today," Nick shot back, gesturing towards the lunch box in his right hand, emblazoned with the five main heroes of _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. It was known throughout the school that he was a big Super Sentai fan.

"Oh, holding out on me, huh?" Kaitou quipped. "Okay, I guess I'll have to wring it out of you, then!"

"Kaitou-san, knock it off!"

Kaitou stopped upon hearing those words.

"Eh, I'll let you off easy this time," Kaitou growled, his voice wavering as he rushed away.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to the one who'd saved him from Burt's wrath.

"Thanks, Satsuki-chan. He's unnaturally persistent today."

Nick's childhood friend Satsuki Yukino was standing by a nearby bench. She was about the same age as Nick, with waist-length blue hair and piercing green eyes. She was the student council president and quite popular with the boys here at Future Star High School. Satsuki was normally quite calm and collected, but when she got angry, she would seemingly shift personalities and become an extremely dangerous yandere-type character. She had very little tolerance for bullies like Kaitou.

"Ah, he's just feeling like he's in his zone today," Satsuki giggled. "Now I think you'd better hurry if you don't wanna be late for history class."

"ACK, I forgot about history class!" Nick exclaimed, slinging his backpack over his back and zipping into the school, completely unaware of the strange figure watching him from the rooftops.

"What spunk. Could he be the one?"

The strange, golden-haired figure scoffed before leaping into the sky and out of sight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Does one believe in destiny? One's belief can shape their destiny into anything they wish.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents...  
><em>Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers<br>_Story Created: March 7th, 2012  
>Rated: T for Teen (for intimate scenes, sometimes intense violence, some harsh language, and Kurumi's general "bounciness")<p>

Summary: They say third time's the charm. In the modern world, circa year 2012, the powerful Steel Angel Kurumi is awakened once more. Unlike the time when Nako Kagura had been Kurumi's master, the world now desperately needs the Steel Angels to prevent a disaster of unbelievable proportions. Nick Kelly, Kurumi's new master, is unwittingly dragged into a plot by the mysterious Neo Academia to use the Steel Angels to rule the world. The Mayans' prediction of 2012 being the end of the world may have been false, but Neo Academia's plot will indeed bring about a disastrous end to the world if left unchecked. Now, Nick and the Angels must get to the bottom of the mystery and save the world they hold dear...

Author's Note: Ah, Steel Angel Kurumi. One of my favorite anime series EVER, yet I've never actually written anything for it. That's going to change now. Considering there's only three Kurumi fics on the site (two of which are in SPANISH, which I can't read), I figured I needed to rectify that. I'm gonna try to make this like an actual season of the show, but mind you, it's been a long time since I've seen the whole series, and I only fully remember the first half of season one and the whole second season. So bear with me. Also, can someone tell me if anyone ever translated the manga into English?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Steel Angel Kurumi or its numerous spinoffs-slash-sidestories. That belongs to Pony Canyon and its subsidiaries. My character Nick Kelly IS mine, so no using him unless you have my permission.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 1: Once More She Stands on Solid Ground! The Steel Angel Kurumi's Modern Day Awakening!

"ONII-CHAN!" two younger girls exclaimed as they jumped on Nick the instant he'd arrived back at his home. Nick was infinitely glad that today had been the last day of the school year.

"Okay, so you're happy to see me," Nick gasped, trying to breathe under the crushing weight of both his sisters hugging him to death. "Can you please not hug me so hard?"

"Sorry," they both quipped in unison.

These two little ten-year-old bundles of energy were Nick's siblings, fraternal twin sisters Hisako and Sayoko. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes and were cute beyond words. Hisako had her hair tied up into ponytails while Sayoko's hair was put up in twin drills.

"We didn't hurt your feelings, did we, onii-chan?" Sayoko quickly asked. Both Hisako and Sayoko extremely adored Nick, and any time they thought something had gone wrong, they would often get very emotional.

"Of course not," Nick immediately responded. "Just be careful with how hard you hug me. I kinda overexerted myself in gym class today."

"Aw! Onii-chan needs a hug!" Hisako exclaimed, rushing back to hug her brother again, making sure to limit herself.

"How was your day, Nick?" another voice lilted through the room. Nick looked up and saw his mother, 32-year-old Atsuko Kelly. She looked a lot like Nick did, only Atsuko had long dark blue hair that reached down her back and she shared Nick's tree-brown eyes.

"Oh, it was fine enough," Nick answered. "I had a row with Kaitou-san today, but Satsuki-chan saved me again."

"That girl must really like you," Atsuko wondered. "Are you two... you know... going together?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Nick replied. "She's just a close friend of mine. Besides, I think she's got her eyes on that new senior boy that just transferred in."

"Are you looking for someone?" Atsuko asked.

"Probably soon," Nick continued. "I would like at least one girlfriend before I graduate."

Nick looked down at his sisters, who were still hugging him. He knew from personal experience that they were jealous of any other girl that showed interest in Nick. One memorable case had involved the then seven-year-old girls dying Satsuki's hair a bright shade of yellow and green.

No one in the family noticed the strange figure gazing upon them from far away.

"Hmmm... not what I expected. Not at all."

_Later that night..._

"Say, Nick? Could you grab those glasses from the basement?"

"Sure, okaa-san. What's the occasion?"

"I've got a guest coming over tomorrow."

Nick looked somberly at his mother before smiling and rubbing Atsuko's shoulder lightly. "Hey, mom, I'm glad you're seeing some people. Dad would have wanted you to move on with your life."

Nick's father Jonathan was no longer a part of this world, having been killed at his workstation when the Tohoku and Sendai earthquakes had struck. Jonathan had been working at a technology company when the earthquakes had struck, completely destroying the building. Jonathan had been killed instantly by falling rubble. When they had heard the news, Atsuko had been devastated. She had only been able to move on with the help of her very supportive family.

"It's still hard for me, Nick. Jonathan was my first love. I don't think I'll ever get over it..."

Nick smiled, leaning forward to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Just remember that we're all here for you."

Atsuko smiled brightly, suddenly hearing a cute-sounding anime theme song coming from the twins' room.

"They're still up?" Atsuko wondered.

"I think I know why," Nick replied, instantly recognizing the song.

Making his way up to Hisako and Sayoko's room, Nick opened the door, and just as he'd expected, the twins were parked on their beds, their gaze fixed on the television that rested on their dresser. On the television screen, an episode of the new anime series _Smile Pretty Cure_ was playing.

"Isn't it kinda late for you two to still be up?" Nick asked.

"Onii-chan, please! This is a new episode!" Hisako exclaimed.

"Please let us watch it!" Sayoko shouted.

Nick couldn't help but grin. Just like he was a huge fan of Super Sentai, his sisters were big fans of the Pretty Cure franchise.

"Okay. Once it's over, hit the sack, okay?" Nick conceded. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you, onii-chan!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Those two..." Nick laughed, finding himself walking down to the basement to pick up the 'special glasses'.

Though once he'd retrieved the glasses, Nick noticed something he'd never noticed before: there were indents in the wall in front of him, almost as if there was a door there.

Out of sheer curiosity, Nick reached around the indented area in hopes of finding a switch. After a few seconds, a brick he'd touched pulled away from him, and the indented area moved away, revealing a pathway for him to follow.

Moving the tables out of the way, Nick started down the tunnel, wondering what was going on. This place seemed to resemble a bomb shelter, only without as many pathways.

Though, that did make some sense to Nick, as Atsuko had once told him that this house had been built on top of a bomb shelter that had been used during World War II.

After a good while of exploring, Nick came across a wide-open room containing a statue of some ancient Buddha-like figure. Nick never considered himself religious, though he did believe there was _someone_ "up there", as he had often said that whoever was "up there" had better be taking good care of his father.

"Whoa," Nick gasped. "What the heck is this?"

Taking slow, cautious steps forward, Nick walked up to the statue, his hand reaching towards it. The instant he made contact, Nick was enveloped in a bright flash of light.

When Nick trusted himself enough to open his eyes again, he could only see himself and the statue among nothing but white light.

"What in the living..." Nick started, only to be interrupted by a deep male voice.

"_Hail to the successor..."_

"What?"

"_Within this statue is my greatest masterpiece ever. The most powerful Steel Angel in existence. Codenamed Kurumi, Mark 3."_

"Hey, crazy man, what are you talking about?"

"_I now entrust her to you."_

"Um, can you maybe explain a few things to me?!" Nick growled, beginning to lose his always-short patience.

"_Kurumi's power is the only way to stop the coming darkness. If we do not do something, this world will be annihilated. Please, take good care of her."_

The statue lifted up and started to crack in places, eventually shattering into many pieces and revealing a girl.

Nick barely had time to react as the girl fell towards him...

...and his lips connected with hers as she fell.

Nick stumbled back a few steps, but made sure he could still catch the girl as the white light faded, leaving them back in the statue room.

Now that things were calm again, Nick could actively examine this strange girl. Her beautiful face was framed by long pink hair in a high ponytail. The girl was dressed in a maid uniform of an unusual design. She was wearing a one-piece blue dress with puffed up short sleeves, with the hem of the skirt ending at the upper thighs. Her legs were encased in long socks reaching past the knee and ending in the lower thighs. Her feet had white and blue buckled shoes. Over the dress was a maid's apron and a vest with frilly shoulders, kept in place by a buckled wide blue belt. She wore elbow length blue gloves, with white fingerless gloves worn over them. Nick could also see a red bowtie at her throat, a maid's cap at the crown of her head and a red bow, which tied her hair. The overall impression was a uniform that allowed for great freedom of movement.

Nick cast a few curious glances around him, making sure that no one else was watching him as he picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms.

"I've gotta get out of here," Nick noted. "This day is already weird enough."

Before he could take a step, however, he felt the girl in his arms stirring. Nick looked down at her and saw that her eyes were open. Two deep sapphire orbs stared back at his own tree-brown eyes.

"Master?" the girl asked in a sleepy voice.

"What?" Nick replied, now officially confused.

Suddenly, the girl squealed loudly and glomped Nick much like his sisters would do. But then, she squeezed him close enough so that his head was stuck in between her ample breasts, causing a huge blush to rise up in his cheeks.

"Ooh, I'm so excited! I finally have a new master!" the girl exclaimed, still squeezing Nick against her breasts.

"Wha...? 'Master'?" Nick repeated.

"Of course!" the girl giggled. "You're my master. Isn't that just wonderful, master?"

The girl gazed lovingly at Nick. "Might I ask the name of my wonderful master?"

Nick recovered enough from his blush to finally respond. "My... my name's Nick Kelly. Might I ask yours?"

The girl nodded, still vibrant and upbeat. "My name is Kurumi."

Nick gasped in realization when he heard that name.

"_Within this statue is my greatest masterpiece ever. The most powerful Steel Angel in existence. Codenamed Kurumi, Mark 3."_

"So your name is Nick, huh?" Kurumi noted. "Such a cute name!"

Kurumi didn't waste any time in hugging Nick tightly again, clearly excited.

"Let's get out of this place, Kurumi-chan," Nick stated. "This tunnel thing creeps me right the hell out."

"Right away, master!" Kurumi giggled, picking Nick up in her arms and dashing back to the entrance of the secret tunnel and back to the main house.

_This is weird,_ Nick thought as Kurumi carried him up the basement steps. _What was that thing that Mr. Crazy Voice was telling me about? That this Kurumi girl's power would be able to stop a disaster? I'll believe that when I see it. Though I have to admit, Kurumi-chan's pretty cute..._

If Nick or Kurumi had decided to look back, they would have noticed a figure watching them, obscured completely by the shadows.

"God damn it, she's already established a contract with him," the figure growled.

"Is everything okay, Nick?" Atsuko called from nearby. "You were down there a long time..."

"I don't know if you'd believe me, mom..." Nick noted.

Atsuko was about to ask what was up when she saw Kurumi carrying her son. "Oh... oh my gosh..."

"Yeah, I know it looks weird, okaa-san..." Nick replied, hoping that his mother wouldn't freak out.

"That's... not it," Atsuko gasped as she took a good look at the girl that was cuddling with Nick as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Nick, that girl is a Steel Angel."

"You know about that, too, mom?" Nick asked. "This statue thing that was carrying Kurumi trapped me in some light thing, and I heard a voice telling me that this girl was a Steel Angel whose power would be enough to prevent a disaster."

"I was right, then," Atsuko noted. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about these Steel Angels. You see, they're basically androids with powerful fighting abilities. They were created a long time ago by an organization called the Academy."

"Do you know why she's calling me 'Master'?" Nick asked.

"It's part of their program," Atsuko explained. "A Steel Angel will treat the person who awakened them as the most important person in their world."

_Hey, how does mom know so much about these Steel Angels?_ Nick thought. _And how exactly did I 'awaken' Kurumi-chan? I didn't hit any switch, since I don't think someone like her is like that. So what did I..._

Suddenly, it rushed back to him. _The kiss._ When Kurumi's lips brushed against his after she'd been freed from the statue.

"Look, I know this may be a lot to absorb, but why don't the two of you relax for a while?" Atsuko stated. "Give yourself some time to think about things."

"Good, because I'm still pretty confused..." Nick admitted, blushing as Kurumi giggled and rubbed her face against his.

Up in Nick's room a few hours later, he was laying on his bed while Kurumi rifled around in his closet, looking for something.

"Everything okay, master?" Kurumi asked. "You haven't talked much since we came up here."

"I'm just thinking about stuff," Nick answered. "Wondering what Mr. Crazy Voice was talking about..."

Kurumi quickly rushed out of the closet, making it a point to pounce on Nick with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Don't worry about the stupid voices, master!" Kurumi exclaimed. "They're just trying to drive us apart. All they need to do is look into our eyes and see that we're madly in love!"

Nick immediately stuttered at this proclamation. "Um... well, let's not go overboard here..."

Nick immediately regretted saying that, as Kurumi's eyes clouded over.

"You don't... love me?"

_Ah, damn it._ If there was one thing Nick hated doing, it was making girls cry.

"I'm sorry, Kurumi-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry," Nick stated. "I've never really had a girlfriend, so I'm not entirely sure how to go about it..."

His tirade was interrupted when Kurumi hugged him again. "Oh, master, you are such a kidder! God, you're so cute!"

Nick couldn't help but blush at the affectionate treatment.

"Kurumi-chan, I can't promise anything, but let's start from where we are and see where that goes, okay?"

Kurumi just nodded in response, the smile never leaving her face.

At that moment, a piercing scream erupted from downstairs, effectively shattering the tranquil scene.

"What the hell was that?!" Nick exclaimed.

"That came from downstairs, master!" Kurumi shouted. "Come on, let's hurry!"

Nick wasted no time in kicking his door open so he and Kurumi could hightail it downstairs.

Once they reached the living room, Nick saw that everything in the room was in complete shambles.

"Kurumi-chan, go upstairs and make sure my sisters are all right," Nick stated to Kurumi. "I don't like the looks of this."

"Roger!" Kurumi exclaimed, zipping right back upstairs.

"MOM?!" Nick exclaimed, trying to find his mother in the midst of whatever chaos was being wrought inside their house. "Mom, where are you?"

The kitchen was in even worse shape than the living room. But Nick didn't care about that when he saw Atsuko, apparently in a panic.

"Mom, what's going on?!" Nick shouted. "Are we being robbed?!"

"Nick... run... get out of here... take the girls and go..." Atsuko gasped, clearly exhausted.

Nick was about to respond when he saw something that absolutely horrified him.

A long, thick, and extremely razor-sharp spike had broken through Atsuko's chest, sending blood flying every which way.

Before Nick could react to this, the spike retracted and stabbed Atsuko through the chest again. This time, however, another smaller spike broke through Atsuko's neck, effortlessly severing her windpipe. Whoever was holding the weapon retracted it harshly, sending Atsuko's mangled body falling to the ground in a twitching mess.

"MOM!" Nick screamed before getting a good look at whoever had just killed Atsuko; it was a young woman with impossibly long golden hair and piercing purple eyes. She was carrying the murder weapon, a large double broadsword with two incredibly curved blades. She was wearing a pink-and-white jumpsuit that hugged her surprisingly huge breasts.

"Where is she?" the woman growled.

"What?!" Nick exclaimed. "You up and murder my mother right in front of me, and now you ask me stupid, idiotic questions? Who the _fuck_ do you _think you are?!_"

"I'll ask again: where is she?" the woman snarled, clutching her weapon threateningly.

"I'm not talking until you answer _my_ question, you stupid bitch!" Nick shot back, tears falling from his eyes.

The woman just growled menacingly before rushing forward, slamming Nick against the nearby wall and pointing her weapon threateningly at Nick's windpipe.

"I will only ask you one more time," the woman snarled. "Where is the prototype Angel?!"

"MASTER!" Kurumi exclaimed. Nick cast his gaze upwards and saw Kurumi standing on the stairway railing. Hisako and Sayoko were behind Kurumi, looking incredibly confused as to what was going on.

"You get away from my master, you psycho woman!" Kurumi growled as she leapt off the railing and towards the woman, using her momentum to slam her fist into the attacker's face. The sheer force of this strike sent the strange woman tumbling back.

"Clever little skank," the woman growled, picking up her weapon. "My name is Amano. I am a Steel Angel, and I'm here to retrieve the Kurumi prototype. By any means necessary."

"So that means you have to resort to cold-blooded murder?!" Nick shouted, his voice growing hoarse. "You must be out of your mind!"

"Oh, don't force your tired ideals on me," Amano answered. "I will only ask you this one more time. Hand over the Kurumi prototype before I get angry."

"Hey, I'm not a silly prototype, lady!" Kurumi shot back.

"You're serious," Nick growled. "You're really frickin' serious. You murder my mother, then you want me to hand over Kurumi-chan?! Over my dead body!"

Amano smiled wickedly, brandishing her insane-looking weapon. "That can easily be arranged."

Amano rushed forward, aiming for Nick with every intent of skewering him on the blades of her strange weapon.

It would have had Kurumi not leapt in at the last second to catch the blade in her hands.

"Look, freak lady, I don't know why you're messing with me," Kurumi growled, pushing the weapon back. "You and I are both Steel Angels! You shouldn't be trying to kill people, ESPECIALLY not my master!"

"Your Mark II Angel Heart," Amano responded. "You've grown soft, Kurumi. You shouldn't be laying with these pathetic humans when you KNOW what your true duties are!"

"The only duty I have is being there for my master when he needs me the most!" Kurumi shot back. "Now if you don't stop trying to hurt my master, I'll kill you, fellow Steel Angel or not!"

"So, you'd rather do the bidding of this human boy than be with the ones who are going to change the world?" Amano growled. "Let me ask you this before I kill you. Why?"

Kurumi started smiling. "Because I love him. That's something you'd never understand."

Kurumi's left leg lashed out with the force of a runaway freight train, slamming into Amano's stomach and knocking her to the ground. Her odd weapon clattered to the ground in front of Kurumi.

Just as Amano was attempting to recover, Nick spotted a perfect opportunity to finish this fight. He rushed towards the weapon, grabbing it by the handle and reversing it in his hands.

Amano immediately hopped to her feet, going to retrieve her weapon.

_Big mistake,_ Nick thought as he spun a bit to give him enough momentum to lift the gargantuan weapon over his head and slam it straight down, spiking the pronged blade straight through Amano's chest. Hisako and Sayoko gasped loudly at this.

"Checkmate," Nick growled.

"Ugh... this... may be... the end for me... but you will never elude us for long..." Amano gasped, clutching at her weapon even as Nick wrenched it out of her. "We... are... unstoppable..."

With that, Amano had spoken her last and collapsed to the ground. Kurumi walked up to the fallen Steel Angel and put two of her fingers to Amano's chest.

"Her Angel Heart's completely destroyed," Kurumi concluded. "Wow, master, you did a number on her."

"She deserved it for what she did," Nick replied.

Nick suddenly realized something. He looked towards the stairs and noticed Hisako and Sayoko were standing there, having seen everything that had just occurred.

"Did... did onii-chan just kill somebody?" Sayoko gasped.

"Hey, at least he killed the jerk that killed mommy!" Hisako exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.

"What?" Sayoko asked, her voice breaking. "O-okaa-san's... dead?"

"Oh, this is gonna be hard to explain..." Nick noted to nobody in particular.

Before he could think of something to say, Hisako and Sayoko started screaming. Nick immediately sprung to action, racing to the stairs with Kurumi in hot pursuit. When they got there, they saw two new figures holding the twins captive.

"Hey, let them go!" Nick shouted.

"You're even dumber than I thought you were," the first figure taunted. "Did you really think we'd be intimidated by you?"

"If we were here to fight you, both you AND the Kurumi prototype would be destroyed in the blink of an eye," the second figure proclaimed. "But consider yourselves lucky that destroying you is not our orders."

"Defeating Steel Angel Amano was pure luck on your part," the first figure sneered. "Don't even think of picking a fight with us, because you'll be obliterated before you can take a step."

"But now we must take our leave," the second figure continued. "Business before pleasure, after all."

And with that, the two figures leapt through a hole in the ceiling before Nick could protest, taking the twins with them.

Nick stood there for a few seconds, replaying the events through his mind.

_I couldn't do anything..._ Nick thought. _Taking care of that blonde bitch was a lucky shot... I..._

"Master?" Kurumi asked.

Before he could stop himself, Nick turned towards Kurumi and threw his arms around her waist, finally allowing himself to cry.

Kurumi smiled softly, returning Nick's hug and rubbing his back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside a secret laboratory, hidden deep in the shadows, two scientists looked over the mission reports.

"Unbelievable. Steel Angel Amano was destroyed?!" the first scientist growled. "It seems that the new Kurumi prototype is more powerful than we had anticipated."

"Um, Doctor Bristow?" the second scientist answered. "The Kurumi prototype wasn't the one who destroyed Amano."

"What?!" Bristow shot back. "Then who did, Griffith?!"

"I wish I knew," Griffith replied. "I just got the reports from Kogasa and Yutaka, so I don't know much about the information as of this moment. What we do know is that it was a young boy. Possibly the Kurumi prototype's new master."

Bristow leaned back in his chair, his features still unrecognizable due to the shadows. "Hmm. Interesting. Still, we cannot allow the Kurumi prototype to run wild like this. The new power that Ayanakouji's successor implemented into the Kurumi prototype's Mark II Angel Heart is not something to be trifled with. We need that power if we are to proceed with our plan."

"What should we do next, Doctor Bristow?" Griffith asked.

"Simple. For now, we send more of our angels after them no matter where they go," Bristow answered. "We have far more than enough angels to keep them at bay until we can attend to more... pressing matters."

Griffith gasped in surprise at this. "You're still planning on going through with Operation Sinkhole?"

Bristow nodded. Griffith hadn't been part of this organization for too long, so obviously he didn't know the full details on Operation Sinkhole, their greatest plan yet.

"Relax, Griffith," Bristow continued. "We have all the time in the world."

"Doctor Griffith! Doctor Bristow!" an agent exclaimed, rushing through the double doors of the office. "Steel Angels Kogasa and Yutaka have returned with the goods!"

"Excellent," Bristow sneered maliciously. "Let's go pay them a visit."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick looked out the window; the sun was beginning to set.

With no one left in the house but himself and Kurumi, he was feeling pretty lonely. His siblings had been kidnapped and his mother was dead, so now what was he going to do?

"Master? Is everything okay?" Kurumi asked. "You haven't said a word all night."

Nick didn't respond. He was in too much pain right now.

Kurumi walked up to him and let her hand rest on his shoulder. It was then she saw that he was actually praying.

"Hey, can I join in?" Kurumi asked.

"S-sure," Nick responded.

Kurumi sat down by Nick, sitting on her knees, put her hands together, and closed her eyes. "Supreme Gods, bless us so that calamities do not befall us... may there be peace and happiness, and long life, and may our descendants prosper and become notable, not through fortune or fame, but through love and deed. May our rice fields flourish and our silkworm cultures thrive. May our work be blessed in your eyes. May evil spirits be banished, and ghostly auras destroyed. Divine talismans hold something unfathomable. They settle eternally in the courtyard. Their tally, miraculous. Numerous in the past, blessings impossible to put into words. May the Gods protect us all of our days. May Heaven, Earth and Water guard all living things. May all constellations sustain and protect us. May all the seasons of the year, all hours of our days be free of disaster, innocent of harm. May the stars of good come, and the stars of evil disperse... please grant the people we have lost happiness in the next world..."

Nick was quite surprised by such a powerful prayer. "That... that was pretty nice, Kurumi-chan."

Kurumi giggled. "It's something one of my former masters taught me."

"Kurumi-chan... just what exactly am I supposed to do?" Nick asked his new companion. "I'm not a mystic like my grandparents were. I'm just a normal boy without any powers of any kind. I only got lucky when I took down that other Steel Angel, and those other two that took my sisters likely aren't going to show us any mercy if we run into them again. Seriously, what are we going to do?"

Nick's tirade was interrupted when Kurumi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close enough so that his head was being squeezed between her breasts. This time, however, Kurumi was being completely calm about it and wasn't going gaga and swooning over him.

"Hey, don't talk like that, master," Kurumi stated. "You're forgetting one key fact here: you've got me on your side. And I don't take lightly to someone messing with my master in ANY way. We're gonna go look for those jerks who took your sisters first thing in the morning, and we're going to make them pay. That's a promise."

Nick nodded, smiling for the first time since the attack. He felt lucky to have someone like Kurumi by his side.

"I just realized something, though: how are we going to find where they went?" Nick asked. "They could probably be halfway to Nagasaki by now for all we know."

Kurumi released Nick, then closed her eyes and put her hands over her heart for a few seconds. After a bit, her eyes pinged open.

"I've got a lock on the two who took your sisters!" Kurumi exclaimed. "They're somewhere in Aomori."

"Are you serious?" Nick shouted. "They're already halfway across Japan? Jeez, how fast can they go? ...wait, how'd you figure that out?"

Kurumi giggled proudly. "One of the benefits of my Mark 3 programming. Whenever I've at least come into contact with another Steel Angel, I can track the energy signature of their Angel Heart. Hey, being a Steel Angel like me has its advantages."

"And you're sure you're willing to go all the way across Japan just to find these freakos?" Nick asked, only to be pulled into another hug by Kurumi.

"Oh, I'd go anywhere as long as it's with you, master!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"Then let's get some rest, Kurumi-chan," Nick responded. "Tomorrow, we're setting off for Aomori."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode:

Kurumi: Oh, master, it's so awesome to be back on the scene again! YAY!

Nick: Settle down, Kurumi-chan. We've gotta give our viewers a preview of the next episode!

Kurumi: Oh, right! Thanks for telling me, master! Next time, master and I are off on a cross-country journey! Oh, it's so romantic...

Nick: We're on our way to Aomori to find the rogue Steel Angels who kidnapped my sisters. But who is this weirdo that keeps getting in our way?

Kurumi: She says her name is "Amagi". Tell me something, lady, who are you and why should I care?

Nick: Kurumi-chan, be nice.

Kurumi: Sorry.

Nick: Hey, she knows a lot more than I do about this stuff and that's good enough for me. Next time on _Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers_, "From Train Station to Lost on the Tracks! A Quest to Aomori Begins!"

Kurumi: Oh, being all alone in the wilderness with my master... ooh, I can't wait!


	2. A Quest to Aomori Begins!

"Are we really taking a train to get there, master?" Kurumi asked as she and Nick approached the Fukushima Station of the Tohoku Shinkansen train line.

"We're not taking this train all the way to Aomori, Kurumi-chan," Nick answered. He was so glad that his father had given him some money to use for emergency train travel before the earthquakes.

"We're not?"

"We're gonna stop in Miyagi Prefecture first," Nick explained. "I'm willing to bet that whoever took my sisters thinks we're just gonna jet straight there. Besides, travel's been kinda wacked since the Sendai earthquakes."

"So I heard. Those poor people..." Kurumi gasped.

After checking in with the attendant, Nick and Kurumi sat down on a bench close to one of the windows. When they were seated, Kurumi wasted no time in latching onto Nick's arm and cuddling close to him. Naturally, Nick blushed like a tomato at this intimate contact.

As the train rolled along, Nick couldn't help but look out the window towards the rapidly moving landscapes.

_Hisako-chan... Sayoko-chan... Don't you worry. I'm coming to find you, _Nick thought.

Suddenly, Kurumi felt something strange. She squealed in shock as she felt something squeezing her breasts. She immediately leapt to her feet and spun around to face the man who had just groped her.

"Hey, baby," the man crooned, haphazardly draping an arm around Kurumi. "What say you and I go somewhere quiet and... do stuff?"

Kurumi scowled, huffing a bit. As the man moved to take another pass at her, Kurumi made her move, thrusting both of her palms forward with terrifying concussive force and slamming both of them into the man's chest. The impact was so strong that an invisible shockwave rippled from Kurumi's palms before the man was sent rocketing across the train. At first Nick thought it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he'd just heard someone on the train shout "SHINKUU HADOUKEN" when Kurumi had attacked.

Kurumi flashed a peace sign, giggling like a schoolgirl. "That'll learn ya."

Nick just sweatdropped. "Wha... what just happened?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Does one believe in destiny? One's belief can shape their destiny into anything they wish.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents...  
><em>Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers<br>_Story Created: March 7th, 2012  
>This Chapter: May 17th, 2012<br>Rated: T for Teen (for intimate scenes, sometimes intense violence, some harsh language, and Kurumi's general "bounciness")

Summary: They say third time's the charm. In the modern world, circa year 2012, the powerful Steel Angel Kurumi is awakened once more. Unlike the time when Nako Kagura had been Kurumi's master, the world now desperately needs the Steel Angels to prevent a disaster of unbelievable proportions. Nick Kelly, Kurumi's new master, is unwittingly dragged into a plot by the mysterious Neo Academia to use the Steel Angels to rule the world. The Mayans' prediction of 2012 being the end of the world may have been false, but Neo Academia's plot will indeed bring about a disastrous end to the world if left unchecked. Now, Nick and the Angels must get to the bottom of the mystery and save the world they hold dear...

Today's Episode: Nick and Kurumi have started their journey across Japan to find the Steel Angels that captured Hisako and Sayoko. On their way to Aomori, they stop in the Miyagi Prefecture in hopes of attaining some information on the organization controlling these rampaging Angels. But when one of Neo Academia's Steel Angels arrives and kidnaps someone who knows what the evil organization is planning, Nick and Kurumi will have to use their brains and their brawn to save the angels' captive...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Steel Angel Kurumi or its numerous spinoffs-slash-sidestories. That belongs to Pony Canyon and its subsidiaries. My character Nick Kelly IS mine, so no using him unless you have my permission.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 2: From Train Station to Lost on the Tracks! A Quest to Aomori Begins!

"Doctor Bristow!" Doctor Griffith exclaimed. "I've got a moving signal!"

"On which angel?" Doctor Bristow wondered. "Show me."

Griffith pointed to a nearby radar screen, which showed two blips moving rapidly across the map. "The Kurumi prototype is accelerating quite quickly through the Fukushima and Miyagi Prefectures!"

"What in the world does that stupid girl hope to accomplish?" Bristow growled.

"Their signal appears to be slightly random, but most of the movement is apparently through Sendai, towards Aomori Prefecture," Griffith answered.

Bristow smiled wickedly. "So, they're making a house call, are they? It must be for those two girls that Kogasa and Yutaka brought back from the scene where we first spotted the Kurumi prototype."

"With all due respect, Doctor Bristow, you're not going to hurt those two girls, are you?" Griffith wondered.

"No. I need only to detain them until our more powerful angels are ready. Then we can decide what to do with them," Bristow answered. "Relax, Griffith. I'm not a tyrant as most people would think. Though I believe we are the ones who will remake the world as I see fit, I DO uphold my own standards. Now, what do you have to report on 'it'?"

"If I may speak freely, sir?"

"You may."

"What is the point of Project Aqua? You know how unstable the process is. We nearly lost half of our best scientists the last time Aqua was deployed for field work!"

Bristow smiled. Like many of the new recruits at Neo Academia, Griffith didn't know the full details of Project Aqua. He most likely wouldn't understand Aqua's real purpose until it was ready for actual field work.

"It's more of a fallback plan, in case Operation Sinkhole falls through the cracks," Bristow explained. "But, out of curiosity, what exactly do you know about the Aqua Project?"

"Only what my superiors have told me," Griffith responded. "They told me that it was a new kind of angel, unlike anything the original Academy could have ever hoped to design."

"And the only thing that can match Aqua's immense strength is the Kurumi prototype that is under the care of that boy," Bristow continued. "That is why I want her eliminated at all costs."

Bristow stood up, his chair slightly swinging. "You are dismissed, Griffith."

"Yes, sir!" Griffith stated, saluting to his commander before walking away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Miyagi Prefecture, next stop. Miyagi Prefecture, next stop."_

"We made it, master!" Kurumi exclaimed. "Sendai, here we come!"

Nick managed to get a good look at the city of Sendai, Miyagi as the train began to slow. The city finally looked normal again, though there was still a lot of rebuilding to do, as Sendai had been one of the major targets of the tsunami which had resulted from the Tohoku earthquakes.

"Looks like everything's going smoothly," Nick stated to himself. He found himself blushing as Kurumi once again linked her arms with his.

"Um, master, forgive me if I sound a little confused, but what exactly are we doing here? What are we looking for?" Kurumi asked as the two of them exited the train.

"Information," Nick answered. "We've gotta find some info on wherever that Amano chick came from. I'm pretty sure that wherever she slinked out from, that's where my sisters are. They're already in danger because I got careless. Lord knows what those freaks are doing to them right now..."

"Hey, hey, master, it's not your fault," Kurumi reassured, rubbing Nick's shoulder. "No one knew that was going to happen. I was surprised just to see another Steel Angel there."

"That's another thing I'm hoping we can find out," Nick continued. "Why aren't these other Steel Angels more like you, Kurumi? I'm willing to bet it has something to do with this organization Amano mentioned."

Kurumi was about to respond when she sensed something nearby. She immediately wrapped her arms around Nick's waist and jumped to the side, hiding in the nearby shadows.

"Hey, what's-"

"Quiet, master. There's someone watching us."

The two of them stayed perfectly still, waiting until they couldn't hear anything suspicious.

"Okay, they're gone," Kurumi noted.

"You think they sent spies after us?" Nick asked.

"That wasn't a Steel Angel," Kurumi replied. "But I know someone's watching us. If they try and hurt you, master, I'll send them home crying!"

Nick couldn't help but smile at Kurumi's straight-forward attitude.

"Let's keep moving," Nick replied, to which Kurumi nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, it's such a nice city," Kurumi noted as she and Nick continued their walk through Sendai.

"It probably would be a lot nicer if we weren't still rebuilding," Nick responded. "But we've gotten a lot done in such a short time, so that's good news."

Kurumi didn't want to tell Nick that he was holding her hand without realizing it, obviously seeking company in an unfamiliar town. Though Nick's father had worked here for a while, Nick had never been to Sendai before this.

After a few more steps, Nick did indeed notice it, blushing lightly.

"It's okay, master," Kurumi giggled. He was so adorable.

"I... I guess I'm just not used to this kind of travel, Kurumi-chan," Nick admitted. "Me and my family, we really weren't the jet-setting type. The closest I ever came to traveling was my daily trek to school, and that's far enough away from where I live. Honestly, Kurumi-chan, I've lived in Fukushima my whole life, even when dad transferred to Sendai. It feels weird to be leaving it now."

Kurumi would have responded had she not noticed something odd nearby.

"Master, that strange person is following us again!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"You don't need to be afraid. I mean you two no harm, I promise."

Nick spun to his right and saw the source of this new voice. It was a woman of about twenty-two years, with long, silky black hair and light green eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat and glasses, and for some reason, she looked very familiar to Kurumi.

"I'm sure you two are wondering why I've been following you around Sendai," the young woman quipped.

"I have a question for you, lady. Who are you and why should I care?" Kurumi shot right back.

"Be nice, Kurumi-chan," Nick replied.

"Sorry," Kurumi responded.

Nick just patted Kurumi's shoulder before turning back to the new woman. "You look like you're knowledgeable in what we want to know. Can you do some explaining?"

"My name is Amagi Miyako, but please just call me Mia. I used to be one of the top researchers at Neo Academia," the woman stated.

"Neo Academia?" Kurumi repeated. "Are they the ones that kidnapped my master's family? And... why do you look so familiar?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Mia explained. "And yes, Kurumi-san, I am the granddaughter of one of the researchers behind your creation."

"Wait, you're Doctor Amagi's granddaughter?" Kurumi gasped, studying Mia closely. "I can see the family resemblance."

"You said you _used_ to be one of their top researchers," Nick realized. "Does that mean you left them?"

"Quite perceptive," Mia laughed. "I left because I don't agree with what they are planning. Do you guys know about the prediction of 2012?"

"Yeah," Kurumi answered. "The Mayans had predicted that the year 2012 would be the end of the world. Which is obviously a bunch of phony baloney, since we're still here."

"Spot-on, Kurumi-san," Mia replied. "But here's the problem: if we leave them be, Neo Academia actually will destroy the world. They've got a dangerous project going on that we have to stop before the setting of the next solar eclipse, or this world is doomed."

"But no pressure," Nick groaned.

"We've still got more than enough time. The solar eclipse isn't for another two and a half months, but we need to move quickly," Mia continued. "We need to find their base, first and foremost."

"It's somewhere in Aomori," Nick answered. "We took down one of their Steel Angels when this madness began, and when two more took my sisters, Kurumi-chan managed to track their energy signatures to Aomori."

"Like I said, benefits of my programming," Kurumi giggled.

"Doctor Ayanakouji really outdid himself when he created Kurumi's Mark 3 frame," Mia continued. "The pinnacle of Academy technology. But when Neo Academia was formed, they wanted to use the Kurumi prototype for the very scary project I told you about. That was when I realized that Neo Academia had lost their way. I smuggled the Kurumi prototype out of the lab and sent her away, hoping that someone could awaken her in time to stop their plans."

"And by Ayanakouji, you mean Kurumi-chan's creator, right?" Nick asked.

"What I'd like to know is how you, of all people, awakened the Kurumi prototype," Mia wondered.

"Why does everyone keep calling me a prototype?" Kurumi groaned, a sweatdrop on her head.

"Like the previous frames, Kurumi could only be awakened by a mystic of sorts," Mia noted.

"Well, I'm no mystic," Nick admitted. "Look to my late grandparents for that. I honestly don't know how it happened, barring that kiss that happened when she fell on me. Beyond that, I've got nothing."

Mia was about to question how that worked when a large mechanical hand shot out from somewhere and snatched her away.

"Hey!" Kurumi exclaimed when she'd caught sight of the kidnapper: it was a young woman, presumably another of Neo Academia's Steel Angels, riding a strange machine that appeared to resemble a human heart, valves and everything. The woman had bright green hair and yellow eyes and was wearing an odd-looking kimono.

"Okay, that's creepy," Kurumi noted, shifting into a fighting stance.

"So, Kurumi, you've sided with the humans after all," the new arrival growled. "So sad that you don't know your place."

"And what's it to you?" Kurumi shot back. "You put her down!"

"So sorry, but this doctor will be very useful to us once we... persuade her to rejoin our ranks," the angel taunted. "My name is Steel Angel Hina. Don't forget it before I dismantle you, Kurumi."

Hina slammed her hand down onto one of the buttons that littered the control panel, and the strange heart-like machine opened one of its valves and shot out a large collection of electricity, aimed at Kurumi.

The pink-haired angel put her fists up to hopefully defend against the attack.

"Kurumi-chan, watch out!" Nick shouted, rushing in front of Kurumi only for the electricity to strike him instead, jolting his body into complete unconsciousness.

"MASTER!" Kurumi screamed.

"Oh, is the little girl angry because I electrocuted her precious master?" Hina taunted. "I'm going to tell you exactly what Amano told you; you know your true duties, and yet you still decide to lay with the humans? Your Mark II Heart has made you soft, Kurumi, but you will see the error of your ways soon enough."

And with that, Hina was gone, her heart-shaped machine flying into the distance and carrying an unconscious Mia with it.

If Hina had decided to stay on the scene, she would have noticed a brief flicker of dark red flashing across Kurumi's eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Nick finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in what appeared to be a hotel room, on a really soft bed. Which was good, because his whole body was hurting something fierce.

He looked to his right, and he saw Kurumi laying extremely close to him. At first, he was worried that Hina had attacked her, too, but upon closer inspection, Nick heard soft and even breathing. _Oh, good, she's just sleeping._

"Oh, god, my back..." Nick groaned, stretching his body around a bit to hopefully fix his sore muscles, though it didn't seem to be working.

"Master?"

Nick looked over at Kurumi, noticing that she had just woken up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake," Kurumi sighed. "I was beginning to worry about you, master."

"Tell me about it," Nick responded. "Being electrocuted is not fun. Hey, what are we doing here? Seems like a pretty ritzy joint, and considering I don't have nearly enough money on hand right now for a place like this..."

"It was the closest place I could find," Kurumi answered. "I brought you here after you'd been attacked, and the hotel manager guy said we could stay here free of charge until you're recovered."

"That was nice of him," Nick noted.

"Master, why did you do that?" Kurumi wondered. "I could have handled that attack easily!"

"I didn't want to know what that bolt thing would have done to you," Nick responded. "Despite the fact that I haven't known you for very long, Kurumi-chan, I wasn't about to let you get dismantled by that psychopath."

Kurumi couldn't help but squeal at this statement, reaching out to glomp Nick, though she managed to not do it too hard. She knew Nick was still quite sore from taking an attack like that.

"Master, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, Kurumi-chan. What's up?"

"That Steel Angel we just fought... she said something about my true duties. Do you have any idea what she meant by that?"

"Not really. She's probably just trying to psych us out. But I think the only person who could answer that is Amagi-san, so I think our first priority once I'm feeling a little better is go find Hina. We find her, we'll find the doctor."

Kurumi looked at Nick, still feeling a little concerned. "Are you feeling okay, master?"

"Yeah. Mostly just sore," Nick replied.

"Can you walk?"

"Just let me get up and stretch a bit first," Nick stated, hopping out of bed and doing some quick stretches to make the soreness go away.

"That should do it," Nick stated once he was finished, extending his hand to Kurumi. "Now let's go find the doctor!"

Kurumi nodded, taking Nick's hand in her own as they rushed out of the hotel to go and confront Hina.

If either of them had stayed in the room a few seconds longer, they would have noticed someone strange watching them from the windows.

"So. She's more improved than I thought she was. This'll make the game much more interesting."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Master! Up there!"

"I see it!"

Nick and Kurumi had barely reached the town square before spotting Hina and her strange heart-shaped machine floating there.

"Make your decision, Kurumi," Hina commanded. "Either you come with us, or I destroy you."

Kurumi just huffed. "You've got a lot to answer for, Hina. NO ONE does that to my master and gets away with it!"

Hina just smiled. "Exactly what I thought you'd say. It really makes me sad that I have to destroy one of our best, but I have my orders."

Hina piloted her heart-shaped machine high into the sky.

"HEY!" Kurumi shouted. "No fair running away like a coward! Okay, if that's how it's going to be..."

Kurumi snapped her fingers twice. "KYANWAN!" she shouted, her voice echoing all around.

A few seconds later, a cute little terrier dog bounded to Kurumi.

"Um..." Nick asked, a bit confused.

"Hey, Kyanwan!" Kurumi giggled, hugging the cute puppy. "It's been a while, huh? Listen, I need your help."

Kyanwan barked twice before glowing brightly and suddenly transforming into a jetpack-type device with unfolding wings. The odd device flew around a couple times before latching itself onto Kurumi's back.

"I'll be back, master," Kurumi stated.

"Give that chick hell, Kurumi-chan. That's an order," Nick replied, teasing Kurumi on that last part.

"Acknowledged!" Kurumi giggled, saluting to Nick before flying into the air towards Hina's machine.

Hina just grinned as she saw Kurumi approaching. "Big mistake, pinky."

The green-haired angel slammed her hand onto a button on the machine's console, and all of the heart machine's valves opened, shooting long and thin streams of electricity in all directions from the machine. Each strand of electricity latched to a nearby building, eventually pulling back with such force that the lightning strings ripped pieces away from the buildings and drew them all back to the machine. Assisted by anti-gravity devices on the machine, the building chunks all came together to form three large rings of increasing size that orbited around the machine.

"Hey, quit messing with the buildings! They've already taken enough damage!" Kurumi shouted as she approached the rings.

"Your move, Kurumi," Hina taunted, the rings spinning around the heart machine and forming a makeshift defensive barrier.

Kurumi stopped her flight just short of the spinning rings, hovering there and pondering what her next move should be.

After a few seconds, the rings stopped spinning. Before Kurumi could realize to move in and attack, the rings began to spin again.

_Of course!_ Kurumi thought. _The rings can only spin for so long before they have to stop. I just have to wait for them to stop, then I can go in and attack!_

Kurumi began to strafe around the machine, watching the spinning rings and waiting for them to slow down.

"Are you really going to float there and not do anything, you stupid girl?" Hina growled.

When the rings began to slow to a halt, Kurumi made her move, dashing forward and between the gaps in the rings to deliver a powerful punch to the heart of the contraption. The sheer force of this attack sent Hina and the heart reeling.

Kurumi made it a point to jet away as the rings began to rotate again so as not to be trapped in a whirling curtain of death.

"You think you've beaten me, Kurumi?" Hina shouted. "This is only the beginning, you stupid brat!"

The rings eventually slowed to a stop again, but as Kurumi made her dash towards the machine, two of the heart's valves opened and shot streams of electricity for Kurumi, forcing her to stop her dash and strafe around the streams.

"Okay, that's just not nice!" Kurumi growled, dashing forward and landing another punch on the heart, as the rings had stopped while the electric attack had occurred. She dashed away as the rings started up again, noticing that the heart looked quite damaged now.

_I just need one more good hit, but I'm sure she's on to my tricks now,_ Kurumi thought. _So I'd better come up with something quickly..._

Kurumi suddenly noticed something odd about the spinning rings: as they stopped spinning, they took a lot longer to start up again, most likely due to the damage the heart had taken.

Kurumi smiled. _All right, that'll work._

Her mind made up, Kurumi flew towards the heart, only this time, she landed directly on top of the cockpit, Kyanwan detaching and flying away.

"Hi," Kurumi giggled.

"You dare mock me?!" Hina growled, hopping to her feet and lashing out at Kurumi with a powerful palm strike, which to Hina's surprise was easily blocked.

Hina bellowed angrily, and began striking out at Kurumi. The pink-haired angel parried each strike to the best of her ability as the rings began to spin again.

After a while of this, Kurumi saw something approaching fast and relaxed her guard.

Before Hina could wonder what Kurumi was doing, Kyanwan, still in his jetpack form, shot in and tore right through the heart machine, sending sparks flying everywhere.

Kurumi shot a cold look at Hina. "You're done."

Her job finished, Kurumi hopped off of the exploding machine, Kyanwan latching onto her back again and allowing her to fly safely back to ground level.

Kurumi landed right next to Nick just as Hina's heart machine came crashing back to the earth, explosions still rocking the contraption. The rings broke apart and collapsed to the ground as now useless chunks of the buildings they had been ripped from.

Kurumi latched onto Nick's arm, still staying cautious.

Sure enough, Hina quickly climbed out of her machine's wreckage, battered but still alive.

"You... you think we're done?" Hina growled. "I'm not even close to being defeated yet... I WILL take you back to Neo Academia, Kurumi. Intact or in pieces, you WILL return to us."

Nick and Kurumi shifted into fighting stances, ready to defend themselves.

Just then, something extremely strange happened.

Hina bucked forwards in extreme pain as a clenched fist broke through her chest, spraying purple blood and scattered machinery parts every which way.

Nick noticed that the fist was actually holding something: a small green sphere about the size of a volleyball.

Kurumi gasped. "Master, that's her heart!"

The owner of the strange fist harshly jerked it back, ripping through more of Hina's body until the green-haired angel collapsed to her knees and fell flat on her face, as dead as the machine she had piloted.

With Hina dead, Nick and Kurumi were able to get a good look at Hina's attacker: it was another young woman, obviously a Steel Angel with strength like that, with short, shoulder-length dark blue hair and eyes that were a lighter shade of blue.

"Such a shame," the new Steel Angel giggled. "Hina has such a strong Angel Heart. Well, she _did_, at any rate."

Kurumi seemed to have been struck speechless at the sight of the new Steel Angel. "M... Miss Nako?"

The angel laughed maniacally at this. "Oh, don't make me laugh. I know who you're talking about, and it's only a coincidence that I look like her. The name is Steel Angel Naoko. I'm surprised you two managed to defeat two of their angels already."

"Wait a second, do you work for Neo Academia, too?" Nick shouted.

Naoko shook her head. "I may have been created by them, but that doesn't mean I like those jerks. And just to clarify, I'm not on your side, nor am I on their side. I'm playing both sides of the field, if that's how you humans say it. So don't expect me to do you any favors."

"Then what's your game?" Nick shot back.

Naoko just giggled. "Oh, you'll see soon enough. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

And just like that, Naoko hopped into the air so fast she may as well have been a mirage.

When the battlefield was clear, Kurumi sighed in relief. "Thank goodness that's over."

"Hey, you mentioned someone named Nako," Nick noted. "Could you clarify that?"

"Nako Kagura. She was the master I had before you. That new Steel Angel looks almost exactly like her, and it honestly freaked me out a bit," Kurumi explained.

"And that just reminded me, we still have to find Amagi-san," Nick realized. "She could be anywhere around here..."

"Don't worry, master!" Kurumi exclaimed, having quickly regained her manic energy. "We'll search all over Sendai if we have to!"

As Kurumi rambled on, Nick looked up into the breezy afternoon sky of Sendai, Miyagi. _We have to. Amagi-san is the only one who knows what Neo Academia is up to. The sooner we find her, the sooner we can get a move on to Aomori and find their base. I don't even want to know what those sickos are doing to my sisters right now..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Neo Academia base, Griffith had just run into Bristow's lab, looking frantic and out of breath.

"Let me guess," Bristow growled. "Hina was destroyed as well?"

"Unfortunately, Doctor Bristow," Griffith responded. "But that's not what I'm concerned about. Do you remember that Steel Angel we lost when Sumeragi Industries collapsed?"

Bristow immediately shot out of his seat at that. "You have got to be pulling my leg. Please tell me you are."

Griffith shook his head. "It was Naoko that destroyed Hina, not the Kurumi prototype."

Bristow growled loudly. "Who knows what kind of chaos Naoko can cause with the way she is built? That chick being equipped with three Angel Hearts means she won't obey anybody, not even us, her freakin' creators!"

"Should we suspend the retrieval of the Kurumi prototype?" Griffith asked.

"No. Kurumi is the top priority. We've already dispatched a team to hopefully take care of Naoko before she can cause any more trouble," Bristow explained. "Now, is there anything you can tell me?"

"Our excavation team has just returned from the ruins of Sumeragi Industries," Griffith stated, reading from his reports. "We only found one item of interest."

"And that is?"

"Ayanakouji's second Steel Angel."

Bristow smiled wickedly. "That's better news than you thought, Griffith. Saki is quite the tough customer, so she should be able to handle Kurumi easily."

"If you say so, doctor. Shall I bring Saki in?"

"Yes. We must activate her forthwith."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode:

Kurumi: And so our search continues, huh, master?

Nick: We have to find Doctor Amagi before Neo Academia does anything to her. She's our only source of information on those bastards, and we need her if we're gonna find the bad guys' base.

Kurumi: Hey, they sent another Steel Angel after us!

Nick: Oh, those jerkoffs just won't quit, will they?

Kurumi: Hold on just a second... is that my sister?

Saki: It's been a while, Kurumi.

Kurumi: You're telling me! Hey, HEY! Why are you trying to kill me again?!

Saki: Wouldn't you like to know?

Nick: Something tells me this has happened before. But is there anything I can do without getting myself killed as well?

Saki: Little boy, I'd stay out of grown-up affairs if I were you.

Nick: Oh, _now_ you're asking for it. Next time on _Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers_, "Cold Hands, Cold Heart, and Warm Eyes! Come Out and Play, Steel Angel Saki!"

Kurumi: Sister or not, you're not hurting my master!


	3. Come Out and Play, Steel Angel Saki!

"Is everything in place, Doctor Griffith?"

Griffith nodded, gazing out at the large laboratory that was currently being used to bring Saki to life. "Yes, Doctor Bristow. The machine is completely prepped and ready. We can start anytime."

"Excellent," Bristow declared. "Let's bring this angel to life."

Griffith looked to his side, noticing two Angel Hearts that were situated in tubes, one of them slightly larger than the other.

"Um, Doctor Bristow, which of those two Angel Hearts will we be using?" Griffith asked.

"The larger one will be of use to us this time around," Bristow answered.

"'This time around'? Something like this has happened before?"

"That fool Dr. Walski used a smaller Angel Heart for Saki long ago. We will not make the same mistake. Saki will need every ounce of power she can muster if she is going to destroy the Kurumi prototype," Bristow explained, walking up with the larger Angel Heart. He placed it on Saki's bare chest, and the heart absorbed itself into her body.

Griffith nodded. "I understand."

Bristow walked up to the power switch of the giant machine that the currently-nude Saki was hooked up to. "Let's get this show started."

No more needed to be said as Bristow flipped the switch and sent electrical currents charging into Saki's body.

A few seconds later, one of Neo Academia's researchers burst into the laboratory, looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

Bristow didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong, and was beaten to the punch by the researcher. "Doctor Bristow, Aqua has escaped!"

"WHAT?!" Bristow shouted. "How did she free herself from those restraints?!"

"There was a bug in the systems," the researcher answered. "Amagi must have planted it there before she left! The containment systems just went offline! We tried our best to stop Aqua and reconfine her, but..."

"Don't worry about that," Bristow growled. "Just find Aqua before she can cause anymore damage!"

"Yes, sir!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Does one believe in destiny? One's belief can shape their destiny into anything they wish.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents...  
><em>Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers<br>_Story Created: March 7th, 2012  
>This Chapter: June 14th, 2012<br>Rated: T for Teen (for intimate scenes, sometimes intense violence, some harsh language, and Kurumi's general "bounciness")

Summary: They say third time's the charm. In the modern world, circa year 2012, the powerful Steel Angel Kurumi is awakened once more. Unlike the time when Nako Kagura had been Kurumi's master, the world now desperately needs the Steel Angels to prevent a disaster of unbelievable proportions. Nick Kelly, Kurumi's new master, is unwittingly dragged into a plot by the mysterious Neo Academia to use the Steel Angels to rule the world. The Mayans' prediction of 2012 being the end of the world may have been false, but Neo Academia's plot will indeed bring about a disastrous end to the world if left unchecked. Now, Nick and the Angels must get to the bottom of the mystery and save the world they hold dear...

Today's Episode: With a real problem now on their hands, Nick and Kurumi continue searching Miyagi for Doctor Amagi, not knowing she's already about to meet her fate. But amidst the panic at Neo Academia caused by Aqua's escape, Nick and Kurumi must now deal with another rampaging Steel Angel, and this one happens to be Kurumi's younger sister!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Steel Angel Kurumi or its numerous spinoffs-slash-sidestories. That belongs to Pony Canyon and its subsidiaries. My character Nick Kelly IS mine, so no using him unless you have my permission.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 3: Cold Hands, Cold Heart, and Warm Eyes! Come Out and Play, Steel Angel Saki!

"DOCTOR AMAGI?!" Kurumi shouted, her voice echoing a generous distance. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I honestly don't think we're going to find her that way, Kurumi-chan," Nick answered. "I don't know what Hina did with the doctor while I was out of it. For all we know, they could have taken her back to their base."

"Oh, that SUCKS!" Kurumi groaned. "We really need to find her if we're going to find the bad guys' base, right, master?"

"Pretty much," Nick responded. "Without her help, we're out of luck."

"Well, then what are we supposed to do?" Kurumi asked. "If there's nothing left for us here, do you think we should head for the train and move on?"

Nick thought for a few seconds. "Actually, there's somewhere I want to go first."

"Anywhere, master. Just name it," Kurumi stated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, good god," Bristow gasped when he saw the carnage in the containment laboratory. The walls and ceiling were caked with still-fresh blood and various mangled bodies were strewn all across the floor, from some only missing one appendage to others who were no longer recognizable. Just ahead was a large reinforced glass column with a rather large hole in it, no doubt where Aqua had made her escape.

"I tried my best, Doctor Bristow, but we were simply no match for Aqua's destructive power," the researcher continued, babbling on and on as if he was about to have a stroke. Having witnessed Aqua's rampage upon her breakout, it was clearly affecting his mind.

"You can see why we rarely ever call on Aqua for anything related to our Steel Angels," Bristow explained. "With all the power she possesses, and no obedience circuits hooked up to her, Aqua is both our pride and joy, and the single biggest threat to our plans. We must find her immediately and recontain her. That is our top priority as of this moment."

"But, sir, what of Kurumi?" Griffith asked.

"Saki will take care of her," Bristow noted. "Aqua is capable of unlimited destructive power, and therefore, it is imperative that we contain her again at all costs."

"Yes, sir!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick finally stopped at the base of a building that hadn't been reconstructed, clearly another casualty of the Tohoku earthquakes.

"Master, where is this?" Kurumi asked.

"This was where my dad used to work," Nick answered. "He was killed here when the earthquakes struck the city. I figured that as long as I'm here, I should come and pay my respects."

Kurumi nodded, scooting closer to Nick as he put his hands together in prayer.

"Hey, dad," Nick proclaimed to nobody in particular. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry to say that mom's gone, too. But I guess that means you can see her up in heaven. Knowing you, you'll probably want to go to a seventies eatery like you did on your first date. Why? Because that's just like you, dad. I don't know if you know this, but I made a new friend. Her name's Kurumi, and she's definitely something else. Kurumi-chan and I, we're on a mission. The bastards who killed mom are up to something, and I'm going to find out what if it's the last thing I ever do. You guys won't be able to rest in peace until they're wiped off the face of this planet. So, since I don't know how long it'll be before I can talk to you again, I just wanted to let you know that I really miss you, dad. I guess... I'll see you when I see you, huh?"

Kurumi glanced at Nick, noticing that a few tears were falling from his chocolate-brown eyes. "Master, what's wrong?"

"...I don't know... I miss them so much, Kurumi-chan... Why do assholes like them take pleasure in slaughtering people just because they're in their way?! The worst thing about it is... I'm just a normal boy... I don't have any mystic abilities like my grandparents did... and I think that's what sucks the most, Kurumi-chan, knowing you've suffered so much and not being able to do a goddamn thing to change it..."

But before Nick could burst into a crying fit, he felt himself being turned around until he was staring eye-to-eye with Kurumi. Just like when she'd been awakened, Kurumi's bright blue eyes met with Nick's soft brown eyes. Kurumi wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Nick's waist and hugging him, holding him very close to her.

"Master... you don't have to beat yourself up over it," Kurumi stated, rubbing Nick's back softly to comfort him. "Not everyone has the power to change the world, but the master I know wouldn't cut himself down like that. Master, I don't know if you know this, but there was this time a long time ago when I had given up all hope... I was pretty sure I was finished, but I pulled through. I remember this phrase my first master taught me before we were separated. He said 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality'. That really stuck with me. Master, you shouldn't be so down on yourself just because you believe you don't have the power to change anything. Everyone has that power, even if they have to work for it. We're going to fix this one way or another. I promise you that, master."

Nick felt a sudden warmth welling up inside of him after Kurumi's speech. Unable to resist anymore, Nick settled down and returned Kurumi's hug.

"Kurumi-chan... thank you so much..."

Kurumi couldn't help leaning forward and pecking Nick on the cheek. "Anytime, master."

A loud cracking sound quickly caught Kurumi's attention. Gazing upwards towards where she'd heard the sound, Kurumi gasped in shock. A piece of the building was falling straight for them.

"Master, look out!" Kurumi shouted, shoving Nick away from the falling projectile and lashing upwards with a powerful uppercut when the block got close enough, shattering it into two pieces that fell to either side of the pink-haired Steel Angel.

"This area's getting unstable, isn't it? We'd better hightail it out of here, master!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"Oh, why would you want to miss the fun?"

Nick spun around and noticed someone very strange standing there.

This new arrival, obviously a female, was quite pretty, though she seemed to resemble the daughter of Frankenstein's monster what with all the scars running across her body. She was mostly naked, save for a set of bright blue lingerie covering her. The strange girl had long, flowing turquoise hair with kind of offset her perceived image.

"All right, and who the hell are you?!" Nick shouted.

"Ouch," the girl groaned. "Is that really any way to talk to a pretty lady?"

Nick tensed up, not sure who this crazy lady was, but ready to fight if he needed to.

"I kinda thought you two would like to have some fun with me, but I guess you're not in any mood to play, are you?" the girl giggled.

"Look, girl, why don't you try making sense?" Nick growled, in no mood to be playing around.

"It's actually quite simple, really," the girl replied.

Just then, the immediate area was filled with the blaring sounds of police sirens as a bunch of cops arrived on the scene, all training their guns and weapons on the new girl.

"All right, Aqua, hands up!" one of the officers shouted. "There's nowhere left for you to run! We have you completely surrounded!"

Aqua huffed, visibly annoyed. "Look, I told you that I'm not playing with the likes of you! You're mean and stupid!"

"This is your last warning, Aqua!" the officer growled. "Put your hands up or we _will_ shoot!"

"Oh, that does it," Aqua growled, spreading her hands out. "I guess we're doing this the hard way, huh?"

Aqua closed her eyes and concentrated. A couple seconds later, just as the officers were preparing to open fire, a column of light surrounded all of the officers and their vehicles. Before either Nick or Kurumi had a chance to ask, the column unleashed hundreds upon hundreds of light beams that shot into the sky. Everyone and everything trapped in the vortex of light was instantly and brutally ripped to pieces.

When the light cleared, all of the officers were clearly dead, mutilated beyond recognition. The vehicles were nothing more than broken husks of machinery, shattered and destroyed.

Nick and Kurumi, to put it simply, were in shock. Neither of them had ever seen such destructive power before.

Aqua gazed back at Nick and Kurumi, honestly surprised at their shocked expressions. "What? I told them hours ago to stop chasing me and they wouldn't listen. So what if I broke into a jewelry store? Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"Um..." Kurumi asked. There wasn't really much she could say to what she had just seen.

Aqua perked up when she got a good look at Kurumi. "Hey, wait a second. Aren't you..."

Now quite curious, Aqua started walking towards Kurumi, studying the pink-haired Steel Angel for a few seconds. After a bit, Aqua squealed happily.

"Oh, my god, you ARE!" Aqua exclaimed, dashing forward to hug Kurumi. "You're Ayanakouji's greatest masterpiece, the only Steel Angel with a Mark II Heart! I never thought I'd get to meet you!"

"Uh, how do you know all of that?" Kurumi asked. "I'm seriously lost here."

"Duh, silly! I'm a Steel Angel like you!" Aqua giggled. "I've heard so much about you!"

Before Aqua could explain any more, she looked over to one of the nearby buildings. "Oh, crap, they're here!"

Aqua turned back to Nick and Kurumi. "Look, if you see any of those stupid scientists, you didn't see me, okay? I do NOT want to go back to that place. It was stinky and cramped in there."

Nick and Kurumi just nodded, still at a loss for words.

"Aw, thanks, you guys! You two are the best!" Aqua squealed. She ran up to Nick and Kurumi, kissing them both on the cheek before leaping into the air, eventually disappearing from sight.

"Um... master, do you have any idea what just happened?" Kurumi tentatively asked.

"No freakin' clue," Nick responded. "We should probably get out of here. I don't think the doctor's here anymore."

Kurumi nodded, realizing that Nick was right. Mia's captors had probably already taken her back to Neo Academia's base for god only knew what.

"All right, master. Let's keep going," Kurumi replied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Damn it, we just about had her!" Bristow growled, slamming his clenched fist down onto his desk. "Why does Aqua not have obedience circuits installed?!"

"Um... we tried to install them the last time we recaptured her, but... the way she was created... doesn't allow them to be installed..." a researcher responded, being one of the main researchers behind Aqua's creation.

"Ugh... I always questioned that order..." Bristow noted. "That bitch has been nothing but trouble since we created her... I'm surprised we even managed to keep her under control for Operation Wavelength..."

The researcher perked up. "Operation... Wavelength? That was Aqua's doing?"

Before Bristow could elaborate, Griffith burst into the room.

"What news do you have, Griffith?" Bristow asked.

"Sir, Saki is fully functional," Griffith answered. As soon as the words left Griffith's mouth, a girl walked into the room behind him. She had shoulder-length brown hair, dull red eyes, and was wearing a blue and white maid outfit.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Saki?" Bristow sneered evilly. "You know what to do."

Saki just nodded. "As always."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, master, where's our next destination?" Kurumi asked as she and Nick returned to the Tohoku Shinkansen Sendai Station, ready to hop on the train and cruise to the next part of their adventure.

"As I thank god for the train pass dad gave me last year, take a look at this, Kurumi-chan," Nick answered, showing Kurumi a piece of paper with various random notes scribbled on it.

"It's a notepad?" Kurumi asked.

"There's locations in this chicken scratch," Nick explained. "I found this on the ground after we defeated Hina. I bet it was left by the doctor, because it's got short-hand details about Neo Academia installations across the country. Whatever it is they're planning, it's BIG if they need this many bases to cover their tracks."

"So if these are the locations for the bad guy's hideouts, which one are we going to go look for first?" Kurumi wondered as the two of them sat down.

"This one," Nick replied, pointing to the spot on the paper with the words 'Kurihara, Miyagi' scribbled on it. "The closest of their hideouts is here in Kurihara. I figure since it's on the way to Aomori, we could go there first and see if we can find out anything about what this big world-destroying project of theirs is."

Just then, something broke through the window just behind Nick and grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar.

"Hey, what the...?!" was all Nick could get out before being yanked through the broken window.

"MASTER!" Kurumi exclaimed, immediately hopping through the same window and grabbing the nearby edge to hoist herself up to the roof of the rapidly-moving train.

"All right, who's got the nerve?!" Kurumi shouted, only to stop when she noticed who was standing a few feet away from her.

Saki was staring Kurumi down, holding the struggling Nick very close to the edge of the train, making it quite clear that if she let go, it wouldn't be pretty.

"S-Saki?" Kurumi gasped, easily recognizing the face of her younger sister, those dull red eyes a clear reminder of a similar incident long ago.

"It's been a long time, Kurumi," Saki droned, her voice monotone and mocking. "How odd that I'd find you here."

"Saki, don't do this again," Kurumi replied. "You don't have to listen to those big dopes."

Saki just smirked. "I'll listen to you when you're dead."

Kurumi huffed and prepared to charge. Many decades ago, Nakahito had forbidden her to fight because of the incident with the bullies, and this had slowed her down in her fight with Saki. This time, however, Kurumi knew what was really going on and was ready.

But the pink-haired Steel Angel stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Saki loosen her grip on Nick's shirt.

"You... you wouldn't," Kurumi growled.

"Oh, but I would," Saki shot back. "You take even one more step and the little boy goes on a long drop to a short end. And you wouldn't want him spattered all over the tracks, would you?"

"Wake up, Saki," Kurumi demanded. "This isn't you."

Saki said nothing, still dangling Nick precariously over the edge of the moving train. Kurumi and Saki stood there for an unknown length of time, locked in a silent battle of wills and attempting to get the other to crumble first.

"You know, you're forgetting something that one of my classmates told me," Nick quipped, trying to act brave despite the fact that Saki had him dangling over what could be his death.

"I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut if you don't want me to 'accidentally' drop you," Saki proclaimed.

"This is something you need to hear, though," Nick replied as he began to draw his foot back. "Have you ever heard the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

Not wasting any time, Nick lashed out and slammed his knee into Saki's chest, causing her to stumble back enough so Nick could deliver a chop to the hand holding him up and allow him to drop safely back onto the roof of the train.

"Oh, very clever," Saki growled. "We'll see how clever you are after this!"

With that, Saki charged forward, unencumbered by the velocity of the train. Nick and Kurumi steadied themselves for the oncoming attack.

But just as Saki was about to thrust her palm forward and make mincemeat of the two, she stopped cold, her entire body twitching. After about a second, she fell flat to the roof of the train, her eyes closed.

Nick stayed tense, not understanding that this had happened before.

Kurumi, on the other hand, looked extremely relieved, walking up to the collapsed Saki and gently picking her up like a princess would.

"Um, Kurumi-chan, why are you carrying the girl who just tried to kill us?" Nick asked.

"She's my sister," Kurumi answered. "This has pretty much happened before. I think those jerks at Neo Academia didn't activate her like a Steel Angel NEEDS to be activated, and that's why she was fighting us like that. I think the way I described it was 'fighting in her sleep', basically. And I think I know how to get her to wake up for real."

Kurumi gazed down at her sleeping sister. "Time to wake up, Saki-chan."

The pink-haired Steel Angel cradled Saki in her arms and leaned down to plant her lips on those of her sister. As Kurumi kissed Saki, Kurumi could feel her Mark II Heart feeding life energy into Saki, just like before.

When it ended, Kurumi waited as Saki's eyes opened, now their natural shade of glittering brown instead of the dull red that she had while "fighting in her sleep".

"Well, good morning, sleepyhead," Kurumi giggled.

"K-Kurumi?" Saki asked, her voice now soft and gentle. "What... what happened?"

"The bad guys made you fight in your sleep again," Kurumi explained.

"No wonder I had such a nightmare... I'm just glad you're okay, Kurumi," Saki responded, throwing herself at Kurumi and hugging her tightly.

Kurumi looked at Nick and smiled. Nick couldn't help but laugh a bit at how cute the two Steel Angels looked.

"Now for a proper introduction... master, this is my sister Saki," Kurumi stated, gesturing to her sister.

"Nice to meet you," Saki replied, bowing politely to Nick. "And... I'm sorry I attacked you..."

Nick walked up and affectionately ruffled Saki's hair. "It's okay, silly. You weren't yourself. Lord only knows how many times that's happened to me."

"I just realized that we may have a problem," Kurumi gasped. "Now that Saki-chan's with us, those Neo Academia peoples are probably going to send even more of their goons after us."

"I guess we'll just have to fight that much harder," Nick noted. "I never thought I'd be thrust into a situation like this, but as it stands now, we're the only ones who can stop whatever they're planning."

"Well, I've got your back," Saki replied, clinging affectionately to Kurumi's arm.

"So do I, master!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"Um..."

Nick looked down and saw one of the train's passengers poking his head out through the broken window. "Is... is everything okay up here?"

"Oh, peachy!" Kurumi giggled. "We just had to settle something up here."

Nick smiled as he began to climb down the side of the train so they could all slip through the broken window.

_I think I'm really starting to enjoy their company,_ Nick thought. _Lord knows I didn't have that many friends in school..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is _unbelievable_," Bristow growled, pacing back and forth across the room. Just on the other side of the room, Doctor Miyako "Mia" Amagi was strapped to a strange-looking machine, struggling to free herself to no avail.

"First Aqua breaks out, and now those brats somehow converted Saki back to their side! How can this day get any worse?!" Bristow shouted.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Mia shot back. "Kurumi and her master know where you are, and they'll be here soon to shut your operation down!"

"I would shut your trap if I were you," Bristow snapped. "The only reason you're still alive is because you have information that could disrupt our plans."

_I hope he doesn't figure out that I don't actually have the hideout locations,_ Mia thought. _I left it for Kurumi and that boy when Hina took me away..._

"You're wasting your time, _doctor_," a new voice cut in.

"What the...?" Bristow gasped, turning around to see Steel Angel Naoko standing there with a cocky grin on her face. "Naoko, what are you doing here, you traitorous bitch?!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the traitor?" Naoko growled. "What about your little pet with the blue hair?"

"Don't start with me, Naoko," Bristow reprimanded. "I'm already having a bad day as it is. First, I'm stuck interrogating this little doctor girl who just will not cooperate, and..."

Naoko just waved Bristow off, sauntering up to the restrained Mia. "Well, if it isn't the doctor. How goes the business of ruining all of my plans?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Mia growled.

"Oh, yeah?" Naoko sneered, raising her right hand. "Well, then, neither do I."

Bristow couldn't get his protest out in time. Naoko clenched her fist tightly and, much like she had done to Hina, slammed it right through Mia's chest, causing a spray of blood to cover the machine behind her. Mia's gasp of shock quickly deteriorated into disturbing sounds as she felt her life slip away. Naoko harshly retracted her fist, and the doctor fell limp, the hole Naoko had punched in her easily visible.

"Naoko, you did NOT just do what I think you did," Bristow growled, looking like he was going to explode into an uncontrollable rage at any second.

"I don't see the point," Naoko shot back. "She didn't have the information you were looking for, anyway. Why keep her alive if she's that much of a pain in the ass? So, I basically rectified that problem for you. And that's the last favor I'm doing for you."

Before Bristow could protest, Naoko leapt into the air, hopping across various machines and girders to make her exit.

Bristow stood there, silently seething, as Griffith entered the lab. "Sir, the reports are in, and..."

Griffith took in the scene before him, noticing his commander's rage and the dead body of Mia, and decided to back away.

"Maybe this isn't the best time, sir?"

"I need some time to myself, Griffith."

"Yes, sir."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Kurumi: And we're off! YAY!

Saki: So, where are we going?

Nick: Well, on the next episode, we're heading to the city of Kurihara to check out some of the information that Doctor Amagi left us. But once we get there, we find some very interesting ancient ruins.

Kurumi: Hey, master? Where'd you go? MASTER?!

Nick: Oh, this isn't good.

Saki: Where did Kurumi go all of a sudden?

Nick: Something is seriously not right about these ruins, and considering I took a bad hit earlier, and the fact that Saki and I are stuck here with seemingly no way out, this could spell disaster...

Saki: Even if Kurumi is the one I love, I won't let you do this alone!

Nick: Thanks, Saki-chan. It's nice to know someone's looking out for me. Next time on _Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers_, "The Angels in Dire Peril! A Long, Strange Night in the Kurihara Ruins!"

Saki: Now that I think about it, Nick and I may as well be siblings... that sounds pretty nice...


	4. A Strange Night in the Kurihara Ruins!

Nick looked out the window as the Tohoku Shinkansen continued to barrel its way through the countrylands, rocketing towards their next destination in Kurihara, Miyagi.

To his left, Kurumi was sleeping like a log, her right arm linked with Nick's as she dozed. To his right, Saki was gazing around the train, keeping her senses open for any sign of trouble that would approach on their way to Kurihara.

"So, Saki-chan, is everything all right?" Nick asked.

Saki nodded. "I don't sense any threats..."

Suddenly, Saki gasped. "Nick, what's that?"

Nick poked his head up to the window and saw someone dashing across the fields a ways from the train.

It was Aqua.

"What the heck is Aqua doing?" Nick wondered as the mysterious blue-haired Steel Angel waved happily to Nick before dashing off at speeds that would easily rival a certain famous hedgehog.

"Who was that, Nick?" Saki asked.

"To be honest, Saki-chan, I don't entirely know that myself," Nick answered. "All I really know is that her name's Aqua, she's a Steel Angel like you, and she's insanely powerful. We met her in Sendai right before we boarded the train. She wiped out a whole troop of police without so much as blinking, but she seemed really happy to meet us for some reason. I figure as long as that's one less renegade Steel Angel that's trying to kill me, I don't have any objections."

"I see..."

It was then that Nick noticed Saki's blush when the brown-haired Steel Angel gazed at Kurumi.

Being that he didn't want to freak Saki out, he decided not to push the issue, his thoughts focused solely on what they'd find in Kurihara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Does one believe in destiny? One's belief can shape their destiny into anything they wish.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents...  
><em>Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers<br>_Story Created: March 7th, 2012  
>This Chapter: August 10th, 2012<br>Rated: T for Teen (for intimate scenes, sometimes intense violence, some harsh language, and Kurumi's general "bounciness")

Summary: They say third time's the charm. In the modern world, circa year 2012, the powerful Steel Angel Kurumi is awakened once more. Unlike the time when Nako Kagura had been Kurumi's master, the world now desperately needs the Steel Angels to prevent a disaster of unbelievable proportions. Nick Kelly, Kurumi's new master, is unwittingly dragged into a plot by the mysterious Neo Academia to use the Steel Angels to rule the world. The Mayans' prediction of 2012 being the end of the world may have been false, but Neo Academia's plot will indeed bring about a disastrous end to the world if left unchecked. Now, Nick and the Angels must get to the bottom of the mystery and save the world they hold dear...

Today's Episode: With Saki on their side, Nick and the Angels continue their journey towards Aomori. But during a stop in Kurihara to disrupt Neo Academia installations, Nick and Saki are separated from Kurumi in the midst of ancient ruins. And considering the strangeness of the event, coupled with the fact that something or someone may be watching them, Nick and Saki will have to rely on their wits to escape the mysterious ruins with their lives...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Steel Angel Kurumi or its numerous spinoffs-slash-sidestories. That belongs to Pony Canyon and its subsidiaries. My character Nick Kelly IS mine, so no using him unless you have my permission.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 4: The Angels in Dire Peril! A Long, Strange Night in the Kurihara Ruins!

Needless to say, Bristow was not at all happy about the situation.

"This is getting worse and worse by the minute," Bristow growled. "I did not think that this little pink-haired dramatic tart would piss me off so badly..."

"P-permission to enter, sir?"

"Permission granted, Griffith," Bristow replied. Griffith slowly walked into the room.

"I assume you are still angry, sir?" Griffith asked.

"This is becoming costly, Griffith," Bristow admitted. "Our only lead on those Steel Angels and their own plans is dead, thanks to that traitor, Aqua is on the loose and completely out of our jurisdiction, and we're losing Steel Angels one by one because of Kurumi and her brat of a master."

"If I may make a suggestion, sir?"

"You may."

"I just got word from one of our field teams that they have acquired a pair of unactivated Steel Angels," Griffith explained. "The two of them were some of the last Angel frames that Ayanakouji completed before he died. Their logistics are unlike anything I have ever seen in a Steel Angel. Upgraded obedience circuits, enough room for two Angel Hearts each, stronger and more reinforced skeletons, the list goes on!"

Bristow thought for a few seconds. "Ayanakouji was always a pretentious fool, working on new Steel Angel frames even in his dying breaths. One wonders what he meant to do by creating so many frames. It's almost as if he was on to us..."

"Not to contradict you, sir, but it could be possible. We were formed only a year before Ayanakouji's death," Griffith responded. "Maybe he saw what we mean to do with this world, and he created more frames that would be much stronger than your average Steel Angel."

"If that's true, then he was more clever than I thought, and underestimating him was a foolish mistake," Bristow growled. "But no matter. I will not make the same mistakes that I did then. His final masterpieces will serve us well. Bring those two Angel frames to the mind chamber and prepare them."

"Yes, sir!"

Inside the 'mind chamber', as it was known to all who worked at Neo Academia, Griffith is seen strapping two Steel Angels to strange-looking machines. The first of the Angels looked about Saki's age, with short, light brown hair curled into a braid, bright blue eyes, and she was wearing a flight attendant's outfit.

The second Steel Angel was a little younger-looking than the first, with shorter hair that ran the gamut between brown and black, matching eyes, and she was wearing a school uniform.

"Are the Angels ready for mind tuning?" Bristow proclaimed, having just waltzed into the room.

"Yes, sir," Griffith replied. "If all goes well, this process will completely brainwash the Angels to do our bidding. It allows this by attacking the code that makes up their obedience circuits, scrambling said code and making them obey only us."

"Can this mind control be broken?" Bristow wondered.

"Only in a very specific way that the Kurumi prototype could never manage," Griffith answered. "This process is basically foolproof."

"Good. I don't want Kurumi or her wretched Mark II Heart interfering any longer," Bristow proclaimed. "Start the procedure."

Griffith flipped a couple switches on the control panel, and electricity began to surround the two Steel Angels for about a minute or two.

"All right, the Steel Angels are activated," Griffith proclaimed. "Beginning mind capture."

Griffith pressed a green button on the control panel, and both Angels suddenly began glowing with a bright green light. When the light subsided, they both opened their eyes and unstrapped themselves from the machines.

"Welcome, new Angels," Bristow stated. "Identify yourselves."

"Steel Angel Lynette, serial number B157," the light brown-haired Angel stated.

"Steel Angel Yoshika, serial number R582," the younger, brown-haired Angel stated.

Lynette looked over to her right, just now getting a good look at Yoshika. "Yoshika-chan, is that you?" Lynette asked. Yoshika looked up at Lynette, a large grin appearing on her face.

"LYNETTE!" Yoshika exclaimed, throwing herself at Lynette. "I missed you so much! It's been YEARS!"

Lynette just smiled and hugged Yoshika back. "I missed you, too, Yoshika-chan."

"Griffith, what happened?" Bristow whispered. "Did the process work or not?"

"Not to worry, sir," Griffith answered. "The computer says that the process was completely successful. The procedure doesn't affect their personality matrix, so they'll act like they normally would, but they won't be able to disobey us."

"Quite delicious," Bristow admitted. "Lynette and Yoshika, I have a mission for the both of you."

"What's up, Goggle Eyes?" Yoshika giggled.

"Yoshika-chan, don't tease him," Lynette chided.

"Reports have come in recently of a rogue Steel Angel and her master that is disrupting our plans," Bristow explained. "We have reason to believe they are on their way to this base. I want you two to intercept and destroy them both."

"Yes, SIR!" Yoshika exclaimed, throwing her right hand up in a mock salute.

"We have outfitted you with special flight technology so you can go anywhere you need to stop them. I have also modified your programming to allow you to link up with some of our more, shall we say, 'specialized' machines that we have at our bases. Now go, and do not disappoint me."

"We'll do our best, sir," Lynette replied, bowing slightly.

With that, silver wings unfolded from their backs and they took off through the hatch above them.

"This is too perfect," Bristow stated. "With their new technology against Kurumi's outdated frame and abilities, she will be no match for the two of them! Victory will soon be ours!"

Bristow began to laugh like a crazy man.

Because hey, when you get right down to it, that's exactly what most super villains are...

Meanwhile, in the skies above Aomori, Yoshika set her gaze on Lynette, her eyes sparkling.

Lynette knew what that sparkle meant. "Yoshika-chan, we're on a mission right now. Could you maybe..."

"But it's been YEEEEEEEEEEEARS, Lynette-chan..." Yoshika giggled, rubbing her face against Lynette's generous breasts. "I can't wait any longer..."

"That can be your incentive to reign in those urges until we finish our job," Lynette replied. "Behave now... get rewarded later, right?"

"Awwww... you're no fun," Yoshika groaned, pouting slightly.

Lynette knew she couldn't resist Yoshika's cute pouting, and she leaned in and kissed Yoshika passionately. Yoshika gasped slightly before returning the kiss in kind.

"There," Lynette giggled. "Will that hold you until we finish our assignment?"

Yoshika just flashed a thumbs up as they shot off through the skies.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"YAY! We're finally here!" a now-awake Kurumi exclaimed as the Tohoku Shinkansen docked in Kurihara, Miyagi.

"It's so beautiful here," Saki noted.

"Kurihara has all kinds of natural beauty no matter what season it is," Nick explained. "Dad took me here on a vacation a couple years ago. It's really a sight to behold."

"So, where are we going first?" Kurumi wondered.

"Let's split up and look around," Nick replied. "We'll see if anyone here has seen anything strange lately."

As the group rallied through the city, they had no idea that someone was watching them from atop Mount Kurikoma.

"Oh, so this is what the boss man was telling me about?" the strange Steel Angel wondered. "Guess as long as I'm here, I can fulfill my duty."

The Steel Angel turned away, her kimono swishing in the mountain wind.

After about half an hour, everyone regrouped near the Shinkansen station.

"So, what do we have to report?" Kurumi asked in a valiant manner of speech.

"Everyone's been saying that some ancient ruins surfaced when the Tohoku earthquakes struck," Saki explained. "Lots of people are talking about strange phantoms that lurk through the ruins, preying on anyone who goes there."

"Even if it's just another silly ghost story, it seems like a good place to check out," Nick responded. "There's a good chance we'll get a lead, because I'm pretty sure there's a base here after reading the doctor's notes."

"Notes? What did you find?" Saki wondered.

Nick reached into his pocket and showed Saki the shorthand notes that the late Doctor Miyako Amagi had left for them back in Sendai. "One of their researchers turned against them and tried to help me and Kurumi-chan out in Sendai. Unfortunately, they captured her, but she left behind this set of notes, and it has detailed information about Neo Academia bases from Fukushima all the way to Aomori. Kurumi-chan and I are trying to find these bases on our way to Aomori in hopes of sabotaging their big world-ending plan."

"Guess it would be a good place to check out," Kurumi noted. "Let's all meet up back here tonight and we'll go check it out. I want to spend some _quality_ time with my master!"

Nick's face immediately became a dark shade of red as he realized what Kurumi was saying.

The pink-haired Steel Angel noted the look on her master's face and shook him a couple times. "Oh, master, I didn't mean THAT, you silly! I just wanted to spend some time with you. I love you, but I won't force you into anything."

"S-sorry about my weird face, Kurumi-chan," Nick quipped. "I thought you were referring to something different and I suddenly had this bad flashback of when my parents gave me 'the talk'. Oh, god, was that embarrassing..."

Saki couldn't help but giggle at the strangely amusing sight.

As Nick and the Angels continued to make conversation, Lynette and Yoshika arrived in the city, soaring high in the sky to stay out of their sight.

"This the place?" Yoshika asked.

"Yeah," Lynette answered. "The base shouldn't be too far away, so we should probably go there now and prepare for their arrival."

"But Lynette, I wanna throw hands with those angels!" Yoshika exclaimed, clenching her fists tightly at the prospect of battle. "It's been god knows how long since I've had a good tussle!"

Lynette just shook her head. Despite Yoshika's young appearance (she appeared only ten or eleven years old), she was a very talented fighter, able to easily hold her own against some of Neo Academia's strongest creations. During a training simulation she had undertaken back at the original Academy, Yoshika had been set up against the most powerful Kongo unit that had even been built, and she had literally made scrap metal out of the automated ape robot.

"We don't even know if those two will be going by the base," Lynette chided.

"Then I say we go to the ruins and wait there!" Yoshika giggled. "That's where they're headed, right?"

Lynette gasped. "How do you know that?"

Yoshika tapped her right ear. "Super-sensitive hearing. I could hear them talking about it on our way here."

Lynette smiled. "Guess the doctor knew his stuff."

That night, Nick, Kurumi, and Saki had regrouped and set off to explore the mysterious Kurihara Ruins, a gaggle of old temple-like structures that had appeared not long after the Tohoku and Sendai earthquakes. Many Kurihara citizens believed that the ruins had been brought to the surface by the earthquakes.

"Okay, where should we start?" Kurumi asked.

"Why are you wondering where to start if you're about to meet your end?!" a new voice cut in.

"All right, who's the wise guy?!" Kurumi shouted, shifting into a fighting stance.

The area was silent for a few seconds until a bright pink beam of energy shot from the nearby shrubbery, catching Nick on the knee and making him collapse to the ground.

"Master!" Kurumi exclaimed, rushing to Nick's aid. Nick was clutching his wounded knee, which now had a rather nasty-looking gash etched into it.

Kurumi set her eyes on her newest opponent, a Steel Angel clad in a flowing green kimono with long red hair and piercing purple eyes. "Okay, lady, you have three seconds to plead your case before I come over there and stomp you into next millennium for hurting my master like that!" Kurumi growled.

"My name is Hanabi, and I'm here to take you back, you worthless little prototype," Hanabi shot back. "I don't care what condition you're in as long as I bring you back. Besides, even if I wreck you, we can always rebuild you."

"You know, you've got some nerve," Saki proclaimed, stepping over by Kurumi. "You want my sister, you're going to have to go through me first."

Hanabi smiled wickedly. "If that's how you want to play it..."

Hanabi wasted no time in drawing her sword and slashing viciously with it. The slash was so strong that it caused an invisible shockwave to shoot out and send Saki flying back a couple feet.

"Now for what I came to do," Hanabi stated, aiming her sword for Kurumi.

"Saki-chan! Take master and get him somewhere safe!" Kurumi exclaimed. "I can't fight this tart and let my master get caught in the crossfire!"

"What about you, Kurumi-chan?" Nick asked, still holding his wounded knee to keep himself from bleeding to death.

"I can handle her," Kurumi quipped. "I just don't want you to get hurt worse by accident, master."

Saki recovered from the surprise attack and hopped over to scoop Nick into her arms. "Give her one for me, sister."

"Acknowledged!" Kurumi giggled as Saki rushed away with Nick in her arms.

"Now where were we?" Kurumi growled, turning back to Hanabi.

"I think we were right about here!" Hanabi shouted, swinging her sword at Kurumi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Saki had retreated to a safe distance, she gently set Nick down so she could examine his wound.

"Does it still hurt?" Saki asked, not sure if Nick was still in pain. He didn't seem to be showing any expressions of pain.

"I don't think it's too bad, but it hurts like a bitch," Nick quipped, trying. "Who would have thought getting shot in the knee would be so damn painful?"

"Here, let me help," Saki replied, tearing off a small piece of her dress and wrapping it tightly around Nick's wound. "Is that better?"

"Much," Nick responded. "The pain's still there, but at least I can tolerate it now."

Nick looked out across the ruins that swept through this entire valley. "You think Kurumi-chan's okay?"

"My sister's strong," Saki replied. "She should be able to hold off that little creep."

"I was wondering something, Saki-chan," Nick stated. "Was Kurumi-chan created by Neo Academia?"

Saki shook her head. "Most of us, the Steel Angels, were created by the original Academy. They started out against us, but they eventually learned the error of their ways and helped us out. This Neo Academia is a different group."

"If that's right, how the heck are they sending other Steel Angels after us?" Nick wondered.

Saki closed her eyes in concentration, calling upon the data she possessed in her new frame. After a few seconds, her eyes pinged open. "When Doctor Ayanakouji, our creator, died of old age, many of the Angel frames he was working on until his death were taken when Neo Academia was formed. They must have refined the frames for their own purposes... that's all I've got."

Nick cast a careless glance to the sky, suddenly realizing something.

"Saki-chan? Are you in love with Kurumi?" Nick asked casually. He definitely didn't expect Saki's face to light up like a tomato. "Saki-chan, you okay?!"

Saki just sat there, her blush intensifying with each passing second.

Just then, Nick remembered when Kurumi had kissed Saki on the train to wake her up, then recalling when he'd accidentally kissed Kurumi in the underground caverns.

"It was when she kissed you, right?" Nick quipped, recalling his mother telling him that a Steel Angel would treat whoever awakened them as the most important person in the world. "Just like Kurumi-chan is with me?"

Saki slowly nodded.

"You're shaking like a leaf, Saki-chan," Nick noted. "Is everything all right?"

"You're honestly not freaked out that I'm in love with my own sister?" Saki wondered.

Nick shook his head. "Nah, that doesn't bother me. I'm a pretty open-minded person. It's just how my dad raised me. All that stuff about how people _should_ love other people is, in my eyes, a bunch of home-grown crap. If two people love each other, it isn't really anyone's business _who_ they're in love with."

Despite her large blush, Saki couldn't help but smile. _You know, I just realized that Nick may as well be my brother... I didn't think we'd be so alike..._

Meanwhile, behind some nearby rocks, Lynette and Yoshika were watching the two. "Hey, there's two of them," Yoshika noted. "Aw, but no Kurumi."

"The boss said to eliminate all three of them," Lynette replied. "As long as we can take these two out, we're on our way."

"I guess I can't link with that thing, can I?" Yoshika wondered, gesturing to something behind them.

"But I can," Lynette replied, walking up to the strange mechanical contraption.

Back over by Nick and Saki, Nick was attempting to stand up, knowing it would be tough with his wounded leg.

"Can you walk?" Saki asked.

"I should be okay," Nick replied, wrapping both of his arms around Saki to steady himself. "But we really should get out of here. I'm worried about Kurumi-chan..."

"You won't be going anywhere!"

Nick gazed over to the left, noticing that Lynette was standing by a rock face.

"Oh, just freakin' _wonderful_," Nick growled.

"This is as far as the two of you are going," Lynette proclaimed. "If it were up to me, I'd rather let the others handle you, but I have my orders, and I will not fail the boss!"

With that said, Lynette slammed her fist into the ground, causing a tremor to was over the entire nearby area. Saki held Nick tightly to keep him from falling and hurting his knee even worse.

Two ancient pillars rose up from both sides of Lynette, and the tremors stopped.

Nick and Saki stood there, ready for whatever they would have to fight.

After about two to three seconds of tense silence, a gigantic machine burrowed its way out from the ground, stylized like a venus flytrap. Four tentacle-like appendages also rose from the ground around the machine.

"What the heck?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Now we're gonna have some fun!" Lynette exclaimed as something on the body of the machine opened and Lynette threw herself back into it, linking with the machine like she had been programmed to do.

Once Lynette was linked with the flytrap machine, its tentacles began lashing out at random intervals, evidently following Lynette's commands.

"You need to get somewhere safe, Nick!" Saki exclaimed, defending against the onslaught of tentacles. "I'll handle this mutant flower thing!"

"Are you sure, Saki-chan?" Nick asked.

"I may not be as strong as my sister, but I can handle this," Saki responded. "Now go hide!"

Nick nodded and moved as quickly as he could to behind one of the rocks so Saki could go all-out.

"That's really kinda pointless," Lynette quipped. "These things aren't just limited to where I'm standing, you know!"

Saki looked back to where Nick had rushed off to, only to see a fifth tentacle rising from the ground right in front of him.

Saki blocked another tentacle lash and backflipped over to where Nick was just in time to swat the rogue appendage away from him.

"This is getting dangerous, isn't it?" Saki noted. "Those things can attack us from anywhere..."

"Can we try attacking from the sky?" Nick wondered.

As if it had been waiting for Nick to say that, Kyanwan, Kurumi's pet terrier dog and the only animal Steel Angel, bounded over to Saki, instantly transforming into its jetpack mode.

"Kurumi must have known we were in trouble," Saki realized.

"Yeah, those tremors probably rumbled through the whole area," Nick quipped.

Kyanwan rose into the air so Saki could stand up and link with the jetpack, its wings unfolding.

"You want to take this to the sky, huh?" Lynette proclaimed, one of the machine's tentacles lashing out and attempting to swat Saki out of the sky, but she easily dodged, proving that she was quite agile in the sky.

This trend would repeat for a while, the flytrap's tentacles attempting to knock Saki out of the air, only for her to dodge and eventually notice that each tentacle had a height limit, due to being linked to the machine.

After a while of this, Saki had figured out how to defeat the machine. _The problem is, how do I go down for an attack without getting swatted away?_ Saki thought.

Before Saki could formulate a plan, she saw the tentacles retreating, only to watch them clamp onto the neck of the flytrap's head.

"What the...?" Saki wondered.

"Now eat this, you junk heap! Phase Transfer Cannon, FIRE!" Lynette shouted, and the flytrap's mouth opened only to unleash a gigantic, pulsing yellow energy beam.

Saki was surprised by the attack and didn't have time to dodge; the beam struck her full-on, doing serious damage and knocking her out of the sky.

Saki collided with the ground in a crumpled heap, Kyanwan detaching and becoming a dog again before rushing off, most likely to contact Kurumi.

"That was easier than I thought," Lynette giggled.

"I'm... I'm not done yet..." Saki growled, struggling to stand up. "It'll take more than that to beat me..."

"How are you still alive?!" Lynette shouted. "That should have finished you off, you obsolete piece of junk!"

"I might look the same, but I was built with a stronger frame than I was before," Saki stated. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Well, then, maybe one more will finish you off!" Lynette shouted as the flytrap charged up for another phase transfer cannon attack.

"SAKI!" Kurumi's voice echoed as the pink-haired Steel Angel herself appeared on the battle scene, still trading blows with Hanabi. "Are you all right?!"

"Focus on the battle and not the hired help, Kurumi!" Hanabi shouted, tossing her sword at Kurumi.

Kurumi ducked the flying sword and it continued on its flight... eventually piercing through the core of the flytrap machine.

"HEY!" Lynette shouted as she looked over at Hanabi. "What's your problem?! I almost fried these three!"

"L-Lynette?" Hanabi gasped. "Who activated you?!"

"None of your damn business!" Lynette shouted, the flytrap's head turning towards Hanabi even as explosions began to rock it.

"Get out of my way, Lynette," Hanabi growled.

"Fat chance!" Lynette proclaimed. "I have orders from Doctor Bristow himself, and a little upstart tart like you isn't going to get in my way! Now STAND DOWN."

"Forget it," Hanabi shot back. "You're not my superior."

"All right, then, you asked for it!" Lynette shouted, the flytrap firing another phase transfer cannon from its mouth that almost instantly destroyed Hanabi. When the blast cleared, nothing was left of Hanabi but her Angel Heart.

Lynette quickly dislodged herself from the flytrap machine so she could get a safe distance away as it exploded with much pageantry, its remains sinking back into the ground.

"You got lucky this time," Lynette growled. "But luck won't protect you forever. Yoshika, let's go! Assume a tactical retreat!"

Lynette's wings unfolded and she took off into the sky, Yoshika following closely behind.

Nick let out a heavy sigh when the battlefield was calm again. "Jeez... every time I turn around, more and more nutjobs keep popping out of friggin' nowhere..."

"Are you guys okay?" Kurumi asked, rushing over to help Nick to his feet.

"Yeah," Nick replied. "Saki took a hit, but she should be fine."

Just then, a rustling sound came from the nearby bushes. Nick almost immediately shifted into a fighting stance, but relaxed his guard when the stranger revealed herself as Aqua, a rogue Steel Angel created by Neo Academia. Despite her immense power and strange habits, she seemed to assert herself as an ally of Nick and Kurumi.

"Aqua? What are you doing here?" Nick wondered.

"I wanted to see how you guys were doing," Aqua answered. "But I had to hide when you guys started fighting. Didn't want to be found by those jerks."

"Did you really HAVE to hide, Aqua?" Nick wondered. "With the power you have, you should be able to wipe out ANY of those freaks!"

"A lot of the Angels they have were created for the sole purpose of keeping me in line, so they're all equipped with these little phase-whatever things that hinder my powers," Aqua explained. "They don't have to be rude, you know..."

Aqua suddenly smiled again; she had a very vibrant and bouncy personality not unlike Kurumi, and she rarely ever got angry. "So, where are you guys off to? Still on your little trip?"

"Pretty much," Kurumi giggled. "We stopped here in Kurihara to disrupt some Neo Academia installations on our way to Aomori."

"Oh, you're fighting the bad guys?" Aqua gasped. "So COOL!"

Nick couldn't help but smile at Aqua's charm. She was definitely something else.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So what happened?" Yoshika wondered as she and Lynette flew towards their next destination. "Why did we have to retreat?"

"Hanabi interfered," Lynette growled. "Apparently, she got into a fight with Kurumi and just before I could destroy Saki, that little tart screws up and destroys my machine!"

"Shouldn't Saki have been destroyed anyway?" Yoshika asked. "The Phase Transfer Cannon is the most powerful weapon we have! It shouldn't have taken more than one shot to vaporize that little pretender!"

"Apparently, she has a more reinforced frame than what our data suggested," Lynette answered. "But I won't underestimate them again."

"Well, is the 'thing' ready in Ōshū?" Yoshika asked. "I really wanna throw down with them now!"

Lynette giggled, having regained her good mood at the sight of her girlfriend gearing up for a battle.

"Yes, the 'thing' in Ōshū is ready," Lynette replied. "You'll have your shot at them when you get there."

"YES!" Yoshika shouted as Lynette used her wristwatch to contact Doctor Bristow.

"Report, Lynette," Bristow stated. "Have they been destroyed?"

"Unfortunately, no, commander," Lynette explained. "I had them on the ropes, but another rogue Angel interfered and destroyed my machine. Yoshika and I are on our way to Ōshū to intercept them. It seems they are following the Tohoku Shinkansen to Aomori."

"See to it," Bristow responded. "We must not allow them to stop our plans."

"Roger. Lynette out."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Hisako: Oh, this place is creeping me out!

Sayoko: Stay close to me, okay, sis? I don't want to deal with a bunch of cyborgs trying to kill us...

Hisako: Sis, I'm scared...

Sayoko: Don't worry, silly. I won't let any of those jerks touch you. We're twins, and that means we stick together through thick and thin, right?

Hisako: Of course, but you know how strong these 'Steel Angels' are, right?

Sayoko: Not like I can forget what I saw back there, but they won't catch us! I won't let them!

Hisako: I just don't want to lose you, sis...

Sayoko: You're not gonna lose me, you silly goose! You're my sister, and that means I'll protect you no matter what!

Nick: Next time on _Steel Angel Kurumi: Mystery of the Purifiers_, "Let's Escape This Scary Place! The Kelly Twins' Great Adventure!"

Sayoko: Try all you want, Angel freaks, you're not touching my sister!


End file.
